powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep12: "Deep Dark Sea"
Chpt7 Ep12: "Deep Dark Sea" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A week has passed since Hunter and Kurt lost Bobby. They put together a "Ranger's funeral" to cremate Bobby. They pay their final respects to their long time ally, but most importantly, one of their family member of the team. Another week has passed, and Hunter has been focused on collecting articles on Dick Roman, trying to figure out what his master plans are. And studying the five-digit number that Bobby told the boys. Kurt opens a beer and suggests that they call other Rangers to help out, but Hunter is more interested in waiting to hear back from Frank, who is too checking on the numbers that Bobby provided. Kurt then starts hearing a voice in his head. It's the White Drago Zord trying to reach out to him. Kurt then says they have to go and meet with Drago' but Hunter insists that waiting on Frank and deciphering the numbers is more important. As they argue, Hunter reaches for a flask that belonged to Bobby only to discover that there's no liquor in it, even though he doesn't remember drinking it. Kurt then insists on going out on his own and tells Hunter to come find him once he gets an answer from Frank. A few hours have passed, Hunter not wanting to wait any longer, heads over at Frank's house only to find it flushed out. Frank then appears out from the corner armed with a gun. Frank thinks Hunter is a Leviathan, so he holds him at gunpoint. It's a standoff until they both cut themselves to prove that they aren't Leviathans (how Leviathans bleed black goo), then Frank leads Hunter out of the house and they drive to another location, where Frank has set up an RV with remnants of all of his computer and surveillance equipment now in one place. Frank explains that he's had to go on the road after he started researching Dick, because the Leviathan sent people after him and destroyed nearly everything in his house. All he could do was gather the remains of his equiment and use whatever he has left to track down Dick Roman. He admits that the Leviathans have people everywhere and is distracted that he doesn't realize that two weeks have passed. Hunter demands answers about the number, reminding Frank that Bobby died for the numbers. Hunter reminds him that he's paying him good money to find out what the numbers mean. Frank admits that the numbers don't mean anything so he figures that Bobby may have not given them all of the numbers and started running probabilities. Frank then finally found a sixth number that made the numbers into "454893" which turns out to be coordinates in an area in Chicago. He can't pinpoint the exact location of the area because a land was privately purchased there by Dick Roman Enterprises a few years back, and Frank says that if they're stupid, they should go there prepared and set up surveillance. He gives a list of items for Hunter to gather to spy on Dick Roman. He then heads out to gather the supplies. Elsewhere, Kurt drives up to an open field to call forth the White Drago Zord. He arrives to him. Kurt asks why he's been trying to reach out to him. Drago warns him that something big is about to happen. Kurt tells him that he and Hunter are already dealing with the creatures known as Leviathans that Castiel had unleashed. Drago interrupts that whatever their plan is, that it's only the beginning. Drago goes on to tell Kurt that he's seen the Leviathan's true nature and form when he was in Purgatory along with them. He then tells Kurt to touch the temple of Drago's head to see what he saw when he was in Purgatory. He does so. And then their entire surrounding completely shifts to a very dark forest surrounded by tall trees. Drago tells Kurt that this is Purgatory. He guides him around how this is a place where all monsters and zords go when they die. But then Drago shows him a particular area in Purgatory. He takes Kurt for a flight and then suddenly drops him in the sea level of Purgatory. Kurt gets frantic and tries to call back Drago. But now he's all alone floating in the middle of the black-watered oceans of Purgatory. Then suddenly something makes an ominous rumbling sound. Kurt looks around and sees nothing on the waters. He figures that it might be coming from underneath. With nowhere else to go, he morphs as the White Dino to protect himself from what lies beneath. He goes in for a dive. He swims below and sees nothing but the pitch-black waters. Then suddenly he sees numerous aquatic creatures rushing from below. They all go past him as they're swimming in a hurry towards the surface. He goes further below to see what's going on. Still seeing creatures of many kind go past him and then the last few swarm passes him and now he's alone. He figures they're running away from something. But then, a gigantic gold-glowing eye opens from behind Kurt. Kurt slowly turns around in the waters and tries to stay still when he confronts it. Kurt then quickly takes out his Drago Sword and stabs the eye with it. It bleeds in black and it frantically shakes the sword out of it's eye and then shuts it. Then suddenly multiple glowing eyes appear wide open and the mysterious creature makes a thunderous roar, making Kurt get whirl-pooled from below then shooting straight back to the surface. He gets joined by the other aquatic creatures trying to escape the waters. Kurt looks back below and sees the creature with multiple eyes making it's way up. The creature opens it's mountainous size mouth and then Kurt is snapped back to reality. Kurt can't believe what he just witnessed. Drago tells Kurt that if he doesn't find a way to defeat the Leviathans on time, then the whole world will be drowned by the Leviathans. Kurt then heads back towards his car and starts the ignition. As he adjusts the rear-view mirror, Lucifer appears to him in the back seat and grins sinisterly. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse